


Beautiful and Damned // Harringrove

by starg_irl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy x Steve, Harringrove, I hate myself too pals, M/M, harringrove nsfw, harringrove smut, send me mf prompts, steve x billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Billy doesn't always have to be so mean, especially when he finds himself alone with Steve.





	Beautiful and Damned // Harringrove

If Billy was ever asked to describe Steve Harrington, he’d tell them the boy was like an angel with horns. Pure, yet tainted. If Steve was ever asked to describe Billy Hargrove, he’d tell them the boy was like a devil with a halo. Ruthless, yet not entirely evil. They had an understanding, that neither was better nor worse than the other. They were equal. Which somehow, seemed to make perfect sense when Billy weaved his way into Steve’s pants, and subsequently, his heart. They were a perfect match for one another, both biting back just as hard whether it be in or out of bed.

Out of bed, it was words and light shoves. Passing each other in the halls always causing a storm of insults.  
“Looking like shit, as always, Harrington.”  
“I took inspiration from you, dipshit.”  
“At least I’m inspiring you, pretty boy.”  
“That’s contradictory!” Steve yelled, addressing the ridiculous nickname. Billy replied with a middle finger, continuing his journey to the next class.  
People found great amusement in the way they interacted, never understanding how two people that seemed to hate each other so much, had such great chemistry. Their entire dynamic seemed contradictory, but that never deterred them.

It was easier, alone in Steve’s bedroom. Their playground insults soon turned to a joke. People never understood that there was never any sting to their words, no snarkiness or actual hate. It was like a game to tease one another and see how the other boy reacted. Alone, they spoke nothing like in the halls. They were softer, hushed and making proper conversation. And still, there were the times where they didn’t need to speak at all. Whether it be the warmth of their shoulders and thighs touching as they sat together in silence, or their hands threaded through each other’s hair as their lips locked. They found comfort in one another, knowing that they were both imperfect and incomplete. At first, they thought their relationship was strictly sexual. However, soon enough they were talking more than they were fucking. They began to develop real feelings and empathy for one another, which quickly advanced to love. It didn’t go to say that they didn’t still fuck, it was just… different.

There were nights where Billy climbed through Steve’s window with this lost glint in his eyes, almost like he wasn’t entirely there, and he needed to be brought back down. The blonde stumbled over to Steve’s bed, stopping between his legs which had automatically swung over the edge of the bed and planted on the floor in concern. As if he thought he might have to run over to Billy and save him from falling down. Those were the nights where they didn’t speak a word. Steve slid back onto the bed and readjusted himself so that his head laid on the pillows, his chest heaving up and down. It felt like this intense pressure as Billy climbed onto the bed, dropping his jacket, shirt and jeans along the way. At least that helped Steve feel somewhat more decent, both now half naked and flushed. Billy situated himself with Steve’s thighs wrapped around his waist, their boxer clad crotches brushing together. Their eyes connected, a silent look of understanding and permission.

Billy began to roll his hips against Steve, the latter letting out a choked whimper. The blonde was obsessed with the noises his lover made, whether it be a scream of his name or a quiet moan. It wouldn’t take long for them to get both worked up, to the point where they needed to feel the contact of skin against skin. Steve made the first move in shucking off his own boxers, Billy following shortly after. It made it so much easier, Billy wrapping his hand around both their dicks, stroking in time to the roll of his hips. The pace would be almost calming, a slow back and forth motion as Billy nudged his head into Steve’s neck. Steve’s nails digging into his back, almost acting as an encouragement. A silent plead for more, and now. It was always promising when the blonde’s hands started to trail, moving from their leaking erections, down Steve’s thighs and over his hole. The feeling made Steve shudder, his head tilting back to expose more of his throat.

Billy leaned forward, biting down on the pale flesh to create a mark. His fingers, slick from pre-cum would slide slowly into Steve’s hole. The stretch burnt, Steve’s nails clawing down the tight muscles of the blonde’s back to leave hot red lines. Still, not a word being uttered from either boy, their noises and heavy panting being sufficient communication. Billy would scissor two fingers, purposely nailing them against the whining boy’s prostate. Steve’s body arched into the blue-eyed boy’s chest, his body being encaged. Billy was controlling him, towering over his body and trapping him in pleasure. When Billy decided his lover was stretched, he removed his fingers. The whole time he had been subconsciously marking Steve, his throat covered in an array of bruises. Love bites. He couldn’t help but smirk at the display, eyes locking with Steve’s. His tongue flicked over his lips, a smug look on his face and if the other boy weren’t so far gone, Billy was almost positive he would be getting a punch to the face.

Steve didn’t- or in-fact- couldn’t focus on the look of mischief on his partners face, not when he was that goddamn close to cumming and Billy still wasn’t inside him. The dissatisfaction wouldn’t last long however, Steve choking on his breath as Billy slowly pushed in. Billy’s hands gripped Steve’s thighs, rubbing comforting circles as he adjusted to his size. A small nod would motion the boy to continue, pulling out before snapping forward again. His hips set a tantalising pace, hands moving from Steve’s thighs to rest either side of his head. Steve could feel it so well, the long, slow drag of the more dominant boy’s cock inside him. The way it would nudge against his prostate, provoking tremors through his body. Although he loved when they fucked, hard and fast and unforgiving; he loved how Billy could be so slow, so teasing and calm. There was nothing animalistic to it, not even the hard press of hips to ass.

It was nights like this, where neither could last long. Almost as if their emotions drained their stamina; their heads pounding, bodies aching. Things seemed right when they were together like this. Like they were suddenly no longer incomplete, or imperfect. Their bodies pressed against one another, slick with sweat. The moment Billy’s hand came down and tugged lightly on his lovers leaking dick, there was nothing either could do. Steve’s body stuttered, toes curling and a high-pitched moan spilling from his mouth. Cum spilled over his stomach, his cock flushed a violent red. Billy could feel it too, the moment it hit, the boy’s tight ass clenched around him. The feeling of someone else’s body reacting so well to his, so tight and warm, was what made his come undone too. His hips jerked, a harsh grunt falling from his lips as he buried his head in Steve’s neck. Almost like he was hiding from the world, as he finally came back down to earth. Back to his boy.


End file.
